


大虫

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	大虫

黄仁俊从山上下来的时候，还是一只东北虎。

上仙说，你不够虎，下山转一圈，人类会教会你如何成为一只虎。

黄仁俊心想，人还能教虎当虎呐，啧，不信，不过有机会下山玩，那倒是不错。

东北虎追着一只迷了路的羊羔一路玩到山脚下，他倒是没有什么恶意，单纯觉得山羊脖子上挂着的铃铛叮铃叮铃地响得很好听，那根系着铃铛的红绳也很好看。

他是一个过于注重视觉和听觉的神兽，上仙说他精致得不像兽，神性大于兽性，早慧，也许很快就能化形。可黄仁俊却迟迟没有化形，他在该化形的年纪没有化形，却也不像只兽，偶尔会听到一些传到耳朵的关于自己的八卦，处境尴尬。上仙让他下山，倒是令他开心许多。

羊羔在山脚下遇到了放羊的少年和羊群，便一溜小跑赶紧归队。少年嘴角叼着一根草芯儿，警觉得浑身肌肉贲张的样子一下就撞到黄仁俊的眼底。少年身形高大，侧剃的头发剃得很短，显得人十分精神，毫无拖沓之气。黄仁俊想这跟他之前在上仙那儿见过的人一点儿都不一样，想来应该是个异族。

黄仁俊不知道人为什么对兽持有恶意，比如现在那位少年发出十分低沉的低吼声，企图传递震慑和威胁的讯息。他接收并解读到了，却依旧不解地往前又走了一步，试图表示自己没有恶意。

李帝努神经紧绷得要断掉了，他在李东赫的主顾家打短工，今天被那小子忽悠来放羊，第一次替工就遇见大虫，虽然这条大虫仅是只幼兽，但是阿妈关于大虫的唠叨一直萦绕在耳边：大虫会把羊羔都吃光的。

一只羊羔用一年的长工都换不到，这要是一群都被吃掉，阿妈要在别人家做一辈子长工。

李帝努抄起路边的树枝，下了九成力往大虫身上抽，黄仁俊根本没反应过来便挨了一棍在左边前腿上。肉绽开，血便汨汨地流出来。

他给疼得眼睛都湿了，条件反射地后跳了一大步。

他前后逡巡着，犹豫着想上前表示自己毫无恶意。但这在李帝努眼里，像是被激怒了要寻找反攻机会的样子。

李帝努想着可以拿虎皮换钱，让阿妈少做几天工。

他往东北虎跟前逼近，黄仁俊被逼退，末梢神经传来的痛感让他四肢百骸皆发软，他委屈得不行，自己好不容易下山玩儿，连个集市的影子都没见到就受伤了，说不定还会死掉，这算个什么事儿嘛！

李帝努还在小心地逼近，此时，羊群中发出一阵惊呼，一只羊羔被一只瘦脱形的饿狼叼住颈脖，受惊的羊群四处奔散，周边密林里又走出两只眼冒凶光的饿狼。

李帝努慌乱之下，把手里唯一的武器对准叼住羊羔的头狼一扔，击中了。

糟糕的是，其他的狼被激怒了。

前有饿狼欲群起而攻之，后有受伤大虫虎视眈眈。

李帝努握紧双拳，狼群猛然发起进攻，一只将他扑倒，一只咬在他的小腿上，撕下一小块肉。

黄仁俊受到了震撼教育。原来这才是真正的兽，真正的兽会攻击其他种族。

他看着少年被扑倒在地与狼群殊死搏斗，头狼放下口中叼着死掉的羊羔，扑上去即将下口咬住少年的脖子，便下意识地冲上去撞开了头狼。

头狼大概是不忌惮虎崽，被黄仁俊撞开之后，果断转换了攻击对象。

黄仁俊露出小虎牙，嗷呜一声叫得又糯又奶。他压低嗓子，又叫了几声。心里想着要完蛋了，不曾想此时有一只在附近觅食的白虎听到声音，便从灌木中现身，狼群看着情况不妙，只好夹着尾巴叼起唯一一只羊羔不甘地跑掉了。

白虎压低前躯，欲攻击躺在地上的少年，黄仁俊赶紧爬到少年胸膛上站着与白虎对峙，白虎不解地吼了几声，才转身离开。

李帝努经历了颠覆三观的几分钟，他还在困惑身上的虫崽为什么要救他，却见虫崽拖着受伤的前腿走到他被咬下一块肉的小腿处，伸出舌尖舔了舔，伤患处竟肉眼可见地痊愈了。

虫崽舔完，虎身虚晃了几下，倒了过去。

李帝努在复盘几个事实：这个世界上有神兽存在，他伤害了一只神兽，这只神兽不仅没有把他处死，还救了他。神兽因失血过多晕厥了。

可神兽为什么不能自救？

李帝努撕下自己的衣裳，把黄仁俊受伤的前腿包扎好，干脆又把褂子脱下将小老虎包得严实，轻轻地抱在怀里，又花了两个时辰，才把羊羔都找回来。

他偷偷溜回自己家，将虎崽放在床头，用稻草遮了遮，才跑去李东赫主顾家领罚。

他吃了好几大板子，顾不得疼，赶紧跑回房查看小老虎伤势。他拨开稻草，触到滚烫、呼吸急促的虎崽，吓得不行，赶紧叫了阿妈：“阿妈，小老虎今天救了我，你要救救它。”

年轻的妇人吓得不轻，却也不好责难自己儿子，只好剁烂药草，好生伺候了虎崽。她叮嘱李帝努：“儿啊，你可不能叫人看见了这虎崽，我们都会被打死的。”

李帝努给虎崽偷来一点羊奶喂了下去，又喂了一点水，晚上将它放在枕边安置好才睡下。子时虎崽发烧反复，抖着虎躯循着唯一的热源，贴在少年的脖颈边，李帝努被弄醒，翻身将虎崽抱在怀里又睡了过去。

黄仁俊被李帝努养了好几天，他们之间达成了一种奇妙的平衡状态。

白天李帝努去打短工，将虎崽包在衣服里，藏在自己做工的主顾家后院灌木丛里，不到半刻钟要跑过去看一下，偶尔偷点小肉给小老虎吃。晚上小老虎窝在少年暖烘烘的怀里四仰八叉地打呼，睡梦中晒太阳好惬意。

黄仁俊受伤将本就不多的神力消耗了大半，看这个少年感恩他的救命之恩待他也不差，也就心安理得地住下了。

还有一个很重要的原因，异族皮相生得好看，少年每天跟他说悄悄话的声音也很好听。黄仁俊很喜欢。

黄仁俊躲在被褥里听到少年的朋友叫他李帝努。他咂摸着在心里念了几遍，认真记下了。

李帝努偷偷摸摸养了半个月，小老虎不但身形没有见长，还越长越瘦。他把小老虎扛在自己肩上，跟他对视：“你为什么不长大呢？不长大就算了，还越来越瘦。”

他碎碎念，“你快点长大，我才放心让你回去呀。”

黄仁俊在心里翻了个白眼，神兽要有灵力才能长大，傻子。他用虎头蹭了蹭李帝努的脑袋，跳到被褥上用牙齿叼住被褥的一角往李帝努身上扯，自己在他怀里寻了个位置，舒服地睡过去了。

一个月后的集市日，李帝努将小老虎包在包袱里带着去集市。

黄仁俊看着什么都新奇得不得了，想要拱开包袱，又被李帝努按回来：“小黄你不许闹，被人发现了要掉脑袋的！”

李帝努在一个卖铃铛的摊点停下，选了一把红绳铃铛。

晚上回到家里，他给小老虎洗过澡，抱着香香软软的虎崽，认真地跟他说：“你好得差不多了，我舍不得让你回去，可你必须回去了。有风声说朝廷在驱逐异族，也许很快，我们这儿也不安全了。”

他扯下所有红绳上系着的铃铛，“带着铃铛表示有主人，可我不是你的主人，我也没有什么东西可以送给你，”他把红绳系在一起，在虎崽的脖子上虚虚绕了两圈，又把剩下的一根系在自己手腕上，“喏，你看，我会记得你。”

公元前234年，冒顿单于弑父自立，一统西域。匈奴大将军努氏在一统西域后激流勇退，卸去将军一职，告老还乡。

坊间传说努将军不近女色，好养大虫，而大虫通灵，被供奉为神兽。

&&

李帝努做了一个很长的梦。

他梦见自己是个匈奴大将军，金戈铁马南征北战，在梦里执事变成了一只老虎跟着他血浴沙场。他看到执事还是小虎崽时候的样子，也看到小虎崽第一次变成赤裸小少年睡在还是大将军的他的枕边的样子。

他今年二十岁成年，在记忆里，执事好像都不会老，一直都长这个样子。

像是少年，又像是活了几百年的神仙。

他从小跟执事一起睡觉，没有人告诉他这样不对，没有人告诉他跟执事睡觉的正确姿势是两人平躺各睡两侧而非现在这样，将执事像人形抱枕一样缠抱在怀里。

也没有人告诉他，不可以把执事当成自己的性幻想对象。

他在梦里获得通灵，暗忖也许执事真的是神兽变的。

想着他便醒来，看到自己怀里抱着的东北虎懒洋洋地掀起眼皮看了他一眼。

他看到虎颈上的红绳，又看到突然出现在自己右手手腕上的红绳。

他从床上爬起来，直觉执事的真身正在客厅里玩滑板。那还是他白天央着执事给搭的滑板场。少爷从来都是被执事伺候着穿衣服，他穿不会繁复的外衣，只草草系上了发带，囫囵穿了件西装背心、披上外套，匆忙从楼梯扶手一路滑下去。

执事抱着滑板躺在滑板道上，目光皎皎地正视着跟前少年眼里赤诚而真挚的欲望。

黄仁俊看着站在自己面前已经高过他很多的李帝努，一如无数次轮回转世后对方每一个真正回溯到记忆轨道的瞬间，他会放下一切，拥抱他的情人。

Fin.


End file.
